Talk:Viability Ranking/@comment-36515094-20190328204259/@comment-29393109-20190329214924
Look if you can't get over me swearing a few times then the internet is not the right place for you buddy. "As for your statement....that's a total lie. Most players will not get a ranked up race monster in the next event. There are countless teams that never get past lap 6..." Yeah you're right about that one, I meant most players as in most good/high level players, since the rankings don't really matter to lower leveled players, but tbh any half decent team should be able to get AT LEAST 10 laps, if your team can't get past lap 6 I would highly recommend leaving and trying to find another team. "For the longest time many here have said that VoltaiK is no longer worthy of SS level ranking because Prince Charmless is so much better. As a result VoltaiK was dropped to AA ranking." That's not the only reason but ok. "Now we read that Prince Charmless is actually overrated....and not as awesome as some people think that he is. Big surprise." I mean, he is overrated tho, you guys act like he's some type of God or smth. "So...should we drop Prince Charmless down to AA as well? Or maybe you guys will drop VoltaiK to B level ranking." Good joke, tell us another one. Yeah we're not dropping Charmless down to AA and we're not dropping VoltaiK to B Rank, probably because then we'd have to drop everyone else that's worse than VoltaiK down to B Rank or b- actually that's not bad we should do t- oh wait someone's gonna move him back to AA or higher nvrmind. "The sad truth is that most every monster that will be released from now on will be better than the SS/S level monsters." Yeah that's pretty disappointing, the last bad Monster we had was what like Firca or smth? And the last bad monster before Firca was uh idk 3000 years ago? "You can either include the new monsters in these higher tiers or you guys might choose to downgrade older monsters because some of you get confused when you see so many monsters at the upper tiers. Admit. That's the truth." I mean I really don't get why garbage like Caillech (oh nooooo I called a Monster garbage it's the end of the world) is S+, but I don't think it's because there's too much stuff in the top tiers, it's bcuz the stuff in the top tiers should be lower, hence why stuff like for example VoltaiK got rekt and dropped to AA (that should have been 28 years ago back when Faraday got released but okay). "Also, for those who are new to this site...don't completely rely on the rankings to shape your team. I have General Thetys and although she is "only" ranked at AA I have won over 95% of my pvp battles with her." How many trophies do you have? I'm just curious bcuz if ur in like Gold that really doesn't mean anything. "I have also had great success with VoltaiK...another "lowly" rated AA monster." Ok so apparently AA now equals garbage, thank you fandom user, very cool.